


短暂的结局

by connie_chen



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 18:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15563613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connie_chen/pseuds/connie_chen
Summary: 王座play，PWP





	短暂的结局

“我不会在这个时候即位。”索尔说这话的时候，奥丁的眉毛微不可查的动了一下——那不是出于不屑，只是有些吃惊。

“那么九大世界要用什么报答拯救他们的神呢？”短暂的动摇之后，奥丁又恢复了面无表情；可索尔总觉得这句话里有调笑的成分，这让他想起了他的兄弟。

“用我的生命。”他于是这么回答众神之父。洛基刚刚用他的生命救了自己，九大世界没有落入黑暗应该是他的功劳。

奥丁的语气听起来有些无可奈何：“我的两个儿子，一个竭尽全力想要获得王位，” 索尔敏捷的捕捉到了一丝沾沾自喜，“另一个完全不要。”这一句里的得意就更加明显了，索尔开始觉得这其中出了什么问题。

但他还是耐着性子接着回答他的父亲：“洛基死了，他死于荣誉。”没有说出口的那些话在他的大脑里千回百转，他的兄弟活着的时候没有受过公平的待遇，死后还要被人夺取荣誉，他想替洛基开口问问众神之父，这是否就是所谓神域的审判之道，“米奥尔尼尔应该被收回，我不配拥有它。”

“我不会收回米奥尔尼尔，”索尔发誓他同时从奥丁含义不明的微笑里看到了窃喜和慌张，他好像有点明白这是怎么回事了，“他永远属于你，直到诸神的黄昏。”

索尔含义复杂的重新审视坐在宝座上的人，心中燃起了无名的怒火和辛酸，他半是赌气的放下狠话：“如果阿斯加德，或者别的世界需要我，我不会逃避自己的责任。但现在，不管你做什么决定，我都要回到米加德，完成未尽之事。”

座上之人看起来似乎有点吃惊又像是没有，他的肩膀微微地下沉了一些，终究什么话也没有说。然后索尔像他承诺过的那样转身步伐稳重，但九大世界只有他自己知道现在他心里无名的怒火正熊熊燃烧，几乎要把雷电之神烧成灰烬。

索尔从大步流星越走越慢，最终停在了殿门口。他没有回头，语气里掺杂了愤怒和一些说不清道不明的丧气问他背对的人：“你知道如果你现在还不出声反对，我就真的会离开了，对吗？”

“如果这是你的选择。”那个人说。然后是一片沉默，令人心神不宁的沉默，直到索尔终于不能忍受，一个飞身将他按在王座上，左手不算用力地掐着他的脖子，却舌头打结喉咙发堵一句话都说不出来。

“阿斯加德的大王子难道不应该学会尊重他的父亲吗？”被在脖子上不断摩挲的那个语气里带着难以掩饰的促狭。

“我会的，如果这个人真的是我父亲。”索尔仍旧在盛怒之中，但眼神里喷出的火黯了下去。

“哦？”被按住的人调整了一下坐姿，“我以为只有洛基才是领养的。”

“说的没错。”索尔刚才还因为紧张和不确定而揪着的心突然舒缓开来，这说话的语气证明了他的想法，“还好你是领养的，否则他们就必须要自己去适应兄弟乱伦的事实了。”

“听听你说的蠢话……”

“众神之父可不会这么说话，弟弟。”听他还要狡辩，索尔好心的提醒他顺带更加凑近了些，现在他们的嘴唇几乎要碰在一起了。被叫做“弟弟”的人不肯死心，即使被按住动弹不得他也还是要嘲笑索尔：“如果你能，那就对着奥丁的脸尽管吻下去吧。”然后索尔就真的这么吻了下去。他狠狠啃咬着“奥丁”的嘴唇，舔舐它直到那股血腥味挥之不去，连他自己都觉得疼了——索尔永远都是这样，如果洛基觉得疼，他会比他疼一千倍。在满嘴血渣子味之前索尔放开了他，几乎又好气又好笑的看他怀里的人喘着粗气还不甘示弱的还嘴：“我从来不知道你还有这种癖好。”

“你这个样子是有点奇怪，”索尔粗声粗气的笑了一声，“不过反正我知道是你。”眼看洛基都要被扒得底都不剩了却还想要抵赖，索尔佯装生气不知从哪里掏出手铐，将一头铐在“奥丁”手里的冈尼尔上端，听话的手铐立即和冈尼尔融为了一体；然后雷神又凑近不肯罢休的“奥丁”，在他耳边吹着热气：“你总是热衷于把事情弄的更糟，弟弟。”话还没说完，索尔就捉住洛基的两只手，合在一起铐进了手铐的另一头。手铐带着雷神的咒语抵消了洛基的魔法，他只能显出原形，并且在手铐狭小的空间里动弹不得双手。索尔一手夺过冈尼尔向地面重重一顿，永恒之枪于是变长成一根笔直固定在地上的细柱，被固定住的手铐牵扯着洛基的双手，迫使后者不得不直起身来高举双手。

约顿海姆之后索尔很少像这样得意甚至带点轻狂的笑了，但此时的他裂开嘴，朝他的兄弟，他的俘虏眨了右边的眼睛；洛基发誓他感觉到索尔用法术屏蔽了大殿的四周以防有人来打扰他们，他冷笑一声：“母亲那么多次想要教你防御的法术，你偏偏像个蠢货怎么都做不好；这种见不得人的咒语你倒是一学就会。”索尔不紧不慢的伸出手去固定住洛基的下巴，迫使洛基偏过头去好让自己能够吮吸他光洁的脖颈，刻意的发出“啧啧”的响声，然后反击得游刃有余：“别说的好像几千年来，你没有无数次的受惠于这个法术似的。”

洛基被索尔的反击说的哑口无言，甚至有些气急败坏：“依我说，阿斯加德众神敬仰的大王子根本毫无长进，”他猛地扭头摆脱索尔的桎梏，语气坏得几乎能流出毒汁：“在众神之父下落不明的时候，满脑子还只想着怎么操晕他的弟弟。”

“我很高兴你和我想的是同一件事。”索尔丝毫没有收到挑拨，他重新赢回洛基脖颈的控制权，甚至好整以暇的用拇指流连感受着那里微微跳动着的颈动脉，好像抓住洛基还活着的证明，“至于父亲，我猜你用自己的死讯把他骗去了瓦特海姆，然后割断了世界的连接。”洛基的瞳孔的动摇只有一瞬间，但索尔看到了，稳操胜券的雷神继续说：“但我劝你别白费功夫了；不管父亲在哪里，海姆达尔都会看到他，只要他仍效忠于父亲，就总会接他回来。”洛基猛烈的眨了两下眼睛，好像这才意识到了自己的失败。不知道是因为愤怒还是灰心，总之他的眼眶里开始聚集晶莹的泪水，这让索尔觉得慌张、而且心疼不已，他不得不赶紧完成他的后半段宣言：“所以父亲没有回来拆穿你的原因，只能是他自己选择暂时不回来；留在那修复瓦特海姆或者什么。”然后索尔瞪大的眼睛变得放松，他整个人紧绷着的器官全都柔软下来，他用鼻尖轻轻顶着洛基的：“父亲对你的纵容和偏爱，真让人嫉妒。”

洛基眼里蓄满的眼泪终于落了下来，整个人都因为索尔的宣言而微微颤抖着。洛基本来就高，还因为手铐被迫挺起了身子，所以索尔不得不踮起脚才能吻到洛基的眼睛。洛基闭起的眼睛不断有眼泪流出来，所以索尔慌了手脚；他胡乱吮吸亲吻着他兄弟的眼睑，然后又坏心眼伸出舌头去舔弄，甚至连洛基的晶状体都感受到一阵湿热的碾压。

等洛基终于停止了哭泣，他的脸上又被洗刷的干干净净只剩下辛辣的刻薄了。他尽可能向前拱了拱自己的身体，摩擦着索尔的胸口，然后又轻轻抬起膝盖在索尔的双腿之间挤压，眼神里带着难以忽视的嫌弃，转移话题刻意忽略刚才的软弱带来得尴尬和难堪：“你怎么磨蹭了这么久，米加德的女人难道让你阳痿了吗？”

索尔不断提醒自己正站在兄弟关系敏感的岔路口不能轻举妄动，但他到底还是个男人，还是九大世界力量最强大的男人——他怎么受得了洛基的这种嘲讽、挑衅、暗示、或者别的什么鬼，总之他现在像个面对初夜的毛头小子一样欲血喷张，恨不能省下脱去战袍的时间就这样把眼前这个不听话的情人就地正法。洛基一脸了然，从喉咙深处发出一声轻蔑的笑声，就好像在嘲笑索尔还是这么莽撞；伴随着鼻腔里喷出的热气，索尔的铠甲连同洛基自己的绿色战袍一起消失的无影无踪了。索尔有些惊喜的看着一丝不挂的洛基被迫靠在冈尼尔上，双手有些吃力地高高挂在手铐里，几乎当场缴械。但幸好他忍住了，否则洛基一定会取笑他上千年。他几乎是迫不及待地咬住洛基的嘴唇，在他伸出舌头的瞬间紧紧的圈住用牙齿轻轻啃咬，还在啃咬的空当吮吸洛基来不及下咽的唾液。索尔觉得自己一定是疯了，他狠毒狡猾的兄弟全身上下都染着剧毒，但他偏偏觉得他的唾液尝起来甜的像蜜酒。

洛基在索尔暗示明显的亲吻中也没闲着，他朝索尔的胯间顶动自己的腰部，让两人的坚挺贴在一起摩擦，分不清到底是因为什么变得滚烫。然后索尔接手了这一切；他恋恋不舍的把自己的手从洛基温润如玉的脖颈上挪开，一路向下滑到大腿根，抹了一把洛基的顶端，把渗出的前液涂满整根，然后握住两人的性器紧紧靠在一起力度恰好的挤压。洛基从索尔致密的亲吻中挣脱出来发出一声呻吟，然后就又被吞吃进了索尔的口腔，他的双手不断努力想要脱离手铐的禁锢，但徒劳的挣扎只带给他疼痛，连他按捺不住的喘息都带了疼痛的意味。索尔难得铁石心肠不去管他。他放过洛基已经被吸得发红发肿的嘴唇，好心的给呼吸不畅的洛基更多空气，然后他的舌头顺着洛基脖颈的曲线一路向下，划过形状明显的锁骨——索尔心疼的想，洛基变得更瘦了，锁骨的凹陷变得更深了——终于衔住了洛基的乳头。刚触到挺立着乳头，索尔好像突然发了狠似的，用牙齿咬住了它并向后拉扯；洛基因为痛感和快感的同时侵袭而猛地扬起了头，嘴里嘟囔咒骂着索尔。施暴者从呼声中听出了哭腔，几乎瞬间就心软了；这就是他的致命弱点了：他的弟弟，他宁可粉身碎骨也不肯让洛基受一点点的痛，偏偏洛基却像个不听话的小笨蛋总是自己往墙上撞，还哪儿疼撞哪儿。索尔满心愧疚的用舌尖绕着洛基的乳头画着圈，又用湿润的嘴唇代替手指轻轻抚摸被自己弄疼的粉红，直到洛基又有力气开口骂他“蠢货”，他才又“嘿嘿”的笑着往下游走。

现在的索尔单膝跪在地上，一只手扶着洛基的阴茎吸得啧啧作响，另一只从他双腿之间绕到后面用食指想方设法的往他的后穴里钻；索尔一边忙个不停，还一边想：如果让他再做一次选择，他仍然不认为自己该在单膝跪下的时候选择向洛基求婚，婚姻这种老套的东西不适合他和他的兄弟，如果他们之间还有什么可以拴住彼此哪怕一段时间，那也一定是一场马拉松式的性爱。

洛基猛地往前挺了挺戳到索尔的喉咙，在生理反应的逼迫下索尔只好闷闷不乐的把洛基的阴茎吐了出来，抬起头不解的看向他的弟弟。雷神在反胃导致的泪眼迷蒙中看见洛基似乎嘟起了他红得像血的嘴，不情不愿的哼唧道：“解开我的手铐，然后插进来。”索尔不能否认那一刻他感到一股逼真的射精的冲动，所以他花了几秒钟稳定了一下自己的情绪，这让洛基非常的不耐烦。他又扭动了一下还被雷神的手指插着的屁股，对索尔重复了一遍：“别婆婆妈妈，快点操我。”

雷神欢天喜地的站起来，顺带把手指猛地从洛基的屁股里抽出来，满心欢喜的看他的兄弟在“啵”的一声涨红了脸。他抬高洛基的一只腿，让他的后穴完全的暴露在自己阴茎的势力范围，然后瞟了一眼洛基遗忘了的手铐。接下来他的心就又被愧疚和心疼充满了，因为在他不知道没有意识到的时候，洛基的手腕已经在手铐的边沿磨出了血痕。索尔赶紧松开了铐住洛基的手铐，终于恢复自由的洛基几乎是立刻用左手紧紧环住索尔的脖子，接着用右手狠狠的扇了他一耳光。然后洛基就像一只心满意足的猫，慵懒又充满诱惑的将刚刚打完雷神的右手绕到身后扶住索尔的阴茎，一边缓慢的配合自己往下坐得动作往里插一边对完全傻眼的索尔解释道：“我就想试这么一次，来自米加德的女人似乎很享受这种打人方法。”洛基在索尔滚烫的坚挺完全没入自己体内的时候舒畅的吐出一口气，然后将右手圈回索尔的脖子，将自己另一只腿也蜷上索尔的腰，抬高自己的屁股又再狠狠的坐回去，止不住呻吟的同时又发出咯咯的笑声：“感觉真的挺不错。”

索尔也笑了，他用双手托住洛基形状姣好的臀部，帮他分担一些重力的同时也把他抬得更高，戳在自己阴茎上力量更大更狠：“我不跟米加德女人一般见识，但对你我可就要讨回公道了。”索尔托着洛基走上几步台阶，让自己的阴茎随着步伐的起伏进出洛基的后穴，然后将他不算重的摔在王座上，又将几乎要掉出来的性器狠狠的插回去，洛基这下子连呼吸都变得困难了。索尔没有停止身下的侵犯，一边撞击着他的兄弟一边取笑他：“你看！你不仅得到了象征权力的王座，你还玷污了它。”洛基忍不住笑出来，又因为索尔猛然加快的性交频率打乱了呼吸而开始轻微的咳嗽。索尔无法说服自己再去吻他——洛基这样单纯的笑容自己已经很久没有看到了，对于神永恒的生命来说也够久了。但是洛基一个挺身撞上索尔的嘴巴，往他的牙缝里塞自己的舌头，又故意的用力夹索尔的阴茎；虽然不知道能持续多久，但多少有这么一段时间，洛基完全为索尔所臣服，不管那是因为索尔无穷无尽的力量，或者是正凶狠的进出他体内的性器，又或者是他好不容易恢复正常的智力水平，总之洛基觉得那不是因为索尔对自己的爱；好吧，至少不完全是。

“你是不是走神了，洛基？”雷神的语气听起来有些受伤，但撞击的力度还是很残暴，“难道是我退步了？”

“那个地球女人榨干你了吧？”洛基的话被喘息和呻吟弄的支离破碎，但话里的辛辣和尖酸倒是一点没受影响。

“海姆达尔作证，我真没碰过简。”索尔急于要向洛基证明，他的腰就像是性交的狗一样猛烈的运动起来，插的洛基连话都说不出来了。雷神强壮的上肢因为汗液而反射着神域的柔光，虽然零星遍布着抓痕也仍然散布着让洛基发狂的气息。恶作剧之神难得老实巴交的箍住雷神的脖子，双腿也紧紧环住索尔结实的腰部，而索尔将他引以为傲的性器深埋进他兄弟的后穴，感受着洛基体内毫无规律的脉动和几近发狂的碾压，然后他猛烈的射了出来。温热的精液一波一波的塞满洛基的肠道，索尔在不停得射精的同时还要抓紧最后机会侵犯他的兄弟，最终洛基因为受不了前列腺同时被滚烫的精液洗刷和持续的撞击也射了出来。他们瘫倒在王座上，象征掌管九大世界权利的王座变得湿滑不堪，还散发着浓烈的麝香气味。丝毫不担心善后工作的恶作剧之神终于喘匀了气，偏头看着仍旧气喘吁吁的雷神说：“这次我的时间比你长。”

雷神哈哈大笑，然后用混杂着两个人的汗液的手臂一把揽过洛基的腰，就像他们童年充斥着的每一个比试或者像模像样的竞争，有的不疼不痒有的后果严重，即使跌跌绊绊，但他们终归是走到这儿了。没有人会乐观的觉得索尔和洛基从此之后就能永远相安无事，毕竟他们从生下来就注定是永远相互争夺着的两方，但索尔有些侥幸的想，还好他最终把他的兄弟带回了家，在事情可能变得再坏一些之前。

Fin.


End file.
